


Bunch of Henry Stickmin Oneshots

by Gambyte



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Writing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Insults, Knifeplay, Like I'm really bad at writing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Other, Possible smut, Rough Kissing, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, headcanons, idk yet, mentions of dead bodies, sorry - Freeform, stay tuned folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambyte/pseuds/Gambyte
Summary: Shit I can't make stand alone fan fics for so they get dumped here. Includes some headcanons n stuff.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa, Burt Curtis/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Burt Curtis, Charles Calvin/Dave Panpa, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Sven Svensson, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin, Sven Svensson/Dave Panpa
Comments: 45
Kudos: 244





	1. RHM × Reginald

**Author's Note:**

> Gwa
> 
> Okay some fluff for Copperright cause it's all that's keeping me alive.

"Right Hand Man." Reginald called as he opened their bedroom door. They were on the airship, on their way to a big mission to steal some things from a very big museum, and Right was just about to sleep through it all.

Reginald approched Right's bed, his red hair was a mess and he was dead asleep, a death grip on the pillow next to him. 

"Right. Wake up." Reginald gently shook Right, who grunted in annoyance and turned to Reginald bleary eyed and confused. "Wha-??" 

"Right, it's 2 in the afternoon." Reginald said, crossing his arms and looking down at him.

"... So?" Right slurred, turning his back to Reg ready to fall back asleep... 

As much as Reginald loved this man, his stubbornness and his inability to get out of bed at a decent time drived him nuts sometimes, and not in a good way.

"Were stealing artifacts from the museum... The plan we've been discussing..." Reginald said, placing a hand on his hip.

Right sighed. "When is it?" 

"6 hours until we go." Reginald replied, looking at the clock above their bed. 

"We've got time." Right said as he turned over and grabbed Reginald, pulling him into the bed, ignoring his protests.

"Right, we don't-" 

"Yeh we do. Now be quiet will yea?" Right said, pulling Reginald into him and closing his eyes again. 

Reginaled huffed and rolled his eyes, finally submitting to Right and leaning into his chest, starting to feel tired himself from the warmth coming off his Right Hand Man. 

"Okay... Fine... Just a few minutes though..." Reginald said, looking up at Right, who only hummed in response and stroked his hand up and down Reginalds back. Reginald immediately melted into him. He loved it when he did that...

Those few minutes turned into 5 hours later when Reginald woke up to the sound of Right snoring, and banging on the door.

Reginald struggled out of the death grip Right had on him and opened the door.

"Sven! What is it?" 

Sven brushed his blonde hair out of his face, panting heavily, clearly having just sprinted across the entire airship just to get there.

"Hhnngg.... Stations.... You- Need to set up Sir-" Sven wheezed, trying to regain his posture.

"Oh... Alright, I'll be down there in a minute." Reginald said, dismissing Sven with a wave of his hand.

All Sven could do was give him a thumbs up and trudge down the hallway back to set up preparations. 

Reginald turned to Right and pulled the blankets off him. "Alright. Come on. You managed to delay me so I need your help with the preparations. I'll meet you down there." Reginald said, smiling at Right's obvious displeasure with having the blanket gone. 

Reginald grabbed his face and gave him a kiss, and without a word closed the door, smiling and trying not to giggle at Right's annoyed groan.


	2. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this hurts.

Right ducked as a bullet whizzed past his head, just barely hitting him, Reginald was beside him, gun in hand and shooting at a soldier that had been shooting at them.

There was so much noise Right could barely register the orders Terrence was shouting. gun fire, screaming, the alarms, the robotic voice over the intercom yelling about escaped prisoners. It all drowned into one and became inaudible nonsense.

Right grunted as he punched a soldier square in the face, sending him to the ground and Right gave him a quick but hard kick to the head, knocking him out cold.

"Come on Right we gotta get out of here!" Reg yelled over the noise, pointing to their planned escape route. Right nodded, both sprinting out of the building.

Right flinched as he felt a stray bullet graze his leg, grunting in pain but not breaking his stride.

"There should be an escape pod back to the air ship somewhere-" 

Reg's voice drowned out over the loud roar of trucks, and Right saw a soldier behind Reginald bringing up his gun.

"Reg!-" Right yelled, grabbing Reg and pulling him out of the way.

Reginald quickly took out the soldier, turning to Right. "Did you get hit?" Reg asked, scanning the area for anymore hidden soldiers.

"It was only my shoulder. ll' be fine. We gotta get back to the airship. Handle it later." Right said quickly, gesturing in the direction to the escape pods.

Reg nodded, quickly sprinting in that direction, Right following him, but he stopped at the searing pain that shot through his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. 

"Reginald!" Right yelled, reaching out for him as he tried to get back on his feet.

He watched Reginald stop and turn to face him, just staring at him.

Right grunted as he felt a pair of hands force him to the ground, 2 young men shoved their guns in his face, ready to shoot if he tried anything clever.

Right watched as Reginald turned and kept running, not giving him a second glance and disappearing from sight. He felt his heart sink... The clan member he had trusted the most, with his own life, just abandoned him and didn't even look back... After all the raids and missions they've done, hell, only a few minutes ago he took a bullet for him... And he left him.

Right was never a sensetive person, and not one to express them so easily, especially in moments like this, but Right felt... Upset. He wanted to scream and cuss out Reg for leaving him behind so easily. He almost wanted to cry, and he never cried. No matter what...

Right was dragged out of his thoughts as he was lifted off the ground, being dragged along to where a bunch of soldiers were, they all stared him down.

"Charlie! What are you doing outside your helicopter!" A man said, his dark hair was flecked with gray and the medals on his coat indicated he had been working for a while. 

Right stopped paying attention, looking at the crowd gathering, staring him down, and he could make out a small black dot in the sky, getting smaller by the second. 

Maybe Reginald was out numbered and had to run. It makes sense.

The Toppats would be coming back for him. They had to...

Right...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for Right? 
> 
> Right is one of my most favorite characters, First being Henry though- Writing this h u r t- And sorry RHM. They ain't comin' back.


	3. Charles x Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Henry has a stutter so he doesn't like to talk that much. His stutter gets worse when overwhelmed with emotions either positive or negative.  
> Anyway Charles and Henry working on his stutter. 
> 
> Also this is coming from someone with a stutter. Don't laugh at peoples stutter.

"Great!" Charles cheered as Henry finished the sentence Charles had written on the paper.

"Do we have to-to keep doing this?" Henry asked, fidgeting with his hands anxiously. 

"Of course! I really wanna help you Henry. I know you hate talking but it makes missions hard, and not hearing you makes me worried." Charles explained, setting a hand on Henry's knee.

Henry brought up his hands to sign his reply but he slowly sat them back down.

"I'm g-glad you wwww-Wanna help me Charles but I think this-this-this....... This is hopeless..." Henry said, starting to grow frustrated with every stutter. He hated talking and his stutter was the reason why. It made him embaressed, watching the people he talked to almost smile as he stumbled over simple words, or mispronouncing words that should be simple to say, the way people would ask about it outright or make comments. It drove him nuts and drove him to learn sign language. Being mute made people not want to talk to him, if they can't understand him, they wouldn't want to talk to him. It made his life much easier, but unfortunately a lot more lonely. 

Charles was one of the only people he trusted to listen to him. Charles never laughed, smiled or prodded him for questions. It was like a breath of fresh air. Charles understood him and despite his struggle he was patient with him, never telling him to 'spit it out already' or mocking him. It made Henry happy. Maybe happier than some diamonds and money could ever make him.

Henry was dragged out of his thoughts at the hand waving in front of his face. "Hen? You in there?" Charles asked, smiling warmly at him.

Henry's face heated up and he nervously smiled back. "Sorry. Just... thinking." Henry mumbled, gently grabbing Charles hand and pulling it down, though he didn't bother to let his hand go, and Charles didn't mind. He smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"You wanna try again or... Henry...?" Charles stopped as he noticed Henry crying. Something he rarely sees him do.

"I-I-I-I'm fine." Henry stuttered out, quickly wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeves. "It-It-It's just... Charles. I.... I re-really appreciate y-you doing this. You've n-never laughed o-or said anything about my-my stutter.... Thank you." Henry said, smiling at Charles.

Charles smiled. "You don't have need to thank me Henry. I'm just happy to help you in any way that I can." Charles replied, pulling Henry into a hug, rubbing little circles on his back as Henry hugged him crushingly tight, but it didn't bother him at all. 

After a minute Henry pulled away finally. "Sorry Charles..." Henry said quietly, looking down at his hands as he started to fidget with them again.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand." 

"T-Thank you Charles."

"Your welcome Hen."


	4. Sven x Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where tf my Sven and Dave content huh??? 
> 
> Anyway I noticed that Sven has a habit of ranting, cause during the scene where he was pointing his gun at Henry he started just going off on about delays and how Henry was just messing everything up and other stuff and tbh it's adorable-
> 
> And since Dave sits in a cell all the time I like to think he'd love to hear Sven rant about stuff since it's something other than staring at a cell wall.

Dave tapped on the window of his cell. "Hey. Do you-" Dave was immediately cut off.

"You really need to stop asking that." Sven said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

"S-Sven! I uh.... I didn't reconize you without your hat." Dave said, looking away out of embarrassment.

"I lost it in a raid. Damn government." Sven hissed, turning to look at the door and flinching at the harsh beep of his card being rejected.

"...When do you think you'll be getting it back?" Dave asked, flinching at Sven's cussing, although he didn't understand any of it since it was in a language he didn't understand.

"What's it to you?" Sven snapped, kicking the door in frustration.

Dave blinked as he watched Sven groan in annoyance. "Do you need some help?" He asked.

Sven sighed. ".... Fine." 

Dave smiled and did his best to point to a spot on the door. "The doors jammed, you have to hit it where that little dent is." Dave said. 

Sven looked at the door and did as instructed, banging the door with his fist and the door beeped and opened. He turned and smiled at Dave. "Thanks." He said, and walked through the door.

Dave immediately melted, no one has ever smiled at him like that before, or at least not for a while...

Every time Sven would walk past his cell, Dave was quick to greet him, although Sven found it unusual at first, it was nice to have someone greet him and ask about his day, instead of the usual greetings and droning on abouts plans and paperwork, and Dave was just glad to find someone he could talk to at least every once in a while.

Days would pass and Sven became more and more frequent in the brig, carrying mountains of paperwork, or other gadgets that Dave didn't reconize. 

One of those days Sven came into the brig, empty handed, and he stopped outsides Dave's cell.

"Hey Dave." Sven greeted, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. 

"Sven!" Dave looked up from the floor in surprise, standing up quickly to greet him. "What uh... What are you doing here?" Dave asked. 

"It's lunch break. I have nothing better to do." Sven replied, readjusting the new hat on his head.

"You got your hat back!" Dave said, pressing himself against the glass "... Wait... Lunch break? W-What are you doing here then?" 

Sven shrugged. "Your the only person on this ship who doesn't walk away when I talk or tell me to shut up, I figured I might as well." Sven said, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah..." Was all Dave could reply with.

"If your not-"

Dave immediately cut off Sven. "No! It's... alright... Um... uh... I'm not use to people coming in here to talk to me. Y'know...?" Dave said, messing with the security hat on his head nervously. "So... How's your day been?" 

Sven looked down in thought. "Well. Where to begin..."

Dave stood there and listened to Sven rant for hours, occasionally making comments and laughing at the occasional jokes Sven would throw in.  
They stayed there talking all throughout lunch, and even hours after. 

Sven looked at the clock on the wall and slowly he trailed off. "Oh..."

Dave looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

Sven stood up straight, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his messy hair. "We've been here for almost 3 hours. I gotta go. I have work to do." Sven said quickly, waving goodbye he ran to the door farthest from Dave's cell and opened the door and he disappeared.

Dave frowned. He was disappointed he had to leave so suddenly, he loved those hours with him, and it made him happy to have someone talk to him and listen to him... Dave let out a disappointed sigh and sat on his cell floor. There's always tomorrow...

Dave blinked open his eyes at knocking on his cell door, he didn't know what time it was but he saw Sven at his cell window, smiling and waving.

Dave immediately got up, he apparently got a little to excited, cause he smacked his head right on the window. Dave groaned, rubbing his head but he smiled at Sven, who looked at him confused and worried.

"You alright?" Sven asked, covering his mouth to hide his smile of amusement. 

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Dave replied, smiling a little. 

"I left pretty abruptly and you seemed to be disappointed so I figured I'd come back." Sven said, shrugging and looking off to the side. 

Dave looked him over. Sven's hair was an even bigger mess than normal and it clung to his forehead from sweat, and he had hard circles under his eyes. 

Dave's furrowed his brows. "Is there something wrong? You look like a mess." Dave asked, leaning forward more against the cell door.

"Fine. I ended up burning a lot of time talking to you so I had to stay up extra late, and sprinting across an airship just makes you sweat a lot." Sven said.

Dave nodded. "Sorry. I uh... I didn't mean to keep you..." 

Sven shook his head. "I wasn't you. It's fine." 

Dave and Sven stood in an awkward silence, looking for something to say. 

Dave didn't even think of what he said, he just opened his mouth and said it. "Do you wanna come in...? To my cell?" Dave asked, shuffling his feet nervously. 

Sven paused and looked at him, his face scrunched up in thought. 

"You won't try and run away will you?" Sven asked, narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously. "I'd hate to see you get killed." 

Dave shook his head.

"........ Fine." Sven said, getting out his keys, he heard him fumbling with them, trying to pick out the right one.

Dave froze, he could feel his excitement welling up inside him to where he felt he was going to explode, but he felt his face heat up. 'Why are you blushing!?' He silently cursed himself, fighting back the urge to tell Sven that it was a bad idea, but even if he wanted to, it was to late.

Sven pushed open the door and he stared at Dave, though he was watching his every move with caution. Dave felt like a deer in headlights under his gaze, his stare piercing him and making him freeze.

All Dave could do was sit, his knees had started to give out. He didn't know what came over him, but apparently it was the right choice, cause Sven noticeably loosened up and sat down beside him.

Dave let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, smiling at Sven warmly. "So... What did you wanna talk about...?"

Sven smiled and made himself comfortable, which was always a sign that he had a lot of good things to talk about...

Before long Dave had found himself pressed up against Sven, his head leaning on his shoulder as he went on about a few fellow clan members that had gotten into a fight and even the Right Hand Man had gotten involved it was so bad, but Dave kept zoning in and out, admiring the little things that he did, the over exaggerated hand gestures that made his whole body move as he talked, the way he'd occasionally brush a stray bit of hair out of his face and get frustrated when it didn't stay in place and how when he got excited he would clap his hands together a little and get a big grin across his face. 

Dave adored all of it.

He wasn't sure what had made him do it but before Dave could process anything, he found his arms wrapped around Sven, pressing closer to him, but if Sven cared, he didn't show it, but Dave felt his face go hot as Sven wrapped his arm around his shoulders, smiling at him as he went on. 

Dave smiled, leaning his head on his chest. "You tell really nice stories~" Dave said.

Sven paused and took a minute to reply. "Uh... Thanks..." Sven replied, obviously not use to taking compliments.

Dave looked at his face, smiling wider when he noticed the faint pink on his face.

Sven looked away with a smile on his face, sputtering a little as he went back to his story, talking about how Right Hand Man had back handed one of the toppat members for talking back to him.

Dave just snuggled up to Sven, loving the contact with another person after spending so long in a cell, it was comforting.

Soon enough, Dave found himself falling asleep on him, his voice becoming distant and he felt a hand pull off his security hat and set it beside him, petting his head until he fell asleep on Sven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find any books in the Sven x Dave tag so I did it myself.
> 
> If yall find any other books with Sven x Dave tell me immediately I need more of these babies.


	5. Abandoned pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Wolf by Phildel and Thousand Eyes by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> I highly reccomend them. They describe Right's mood really well.

Right groaned as he sat up from the hard cold floor.

Another nightmare...

Great...

Right had been through a lot worse. He's killed people and slept fine, robbed places, He's seen his fair share of mangled dead bodies, including that of his own leader Terrence Suave. They had found his body near the escape pods, a bullet wound straight through the back of the head, and 6 more littered throughout the rest of his body.

He was the only Toppat they had captured in the raid and they forced him to identify his body, and he felt numb through it all.

When they had taken him back to his cell, Right almost screamed, It took everything he had not to. Terrence was dead, and Right knew it was Reginald who did it. They had planned it together, for the better of the clan. Terrence was a terrible leader, and Reginald and him planned to stop him together.

But Reginald betrayed him. He did it alone, left him to be captured and sent to prision, and no one coming for him. 

He's been locked in this hell hole for almost 2 years now... He knew he had been completely abandoned by the clan...

Right clenched his fist, his fingernails digging into his scarred palms. It hurt. A lot. Everything he stood for left him... It almost made him cry, it was hard but he always held back. He couldn't cry in front of these pigs. Never show weakness. It would only make him a target...

Right was thrown out of his thoughts as he heard the click of a guards shoes coming down the hall, he quickly scrambled off the floor and crawled into the bed, his back facing the hallway as he heard the guard pass...

He stared at the wall with a glare, hoping it'd give him some peace of mind, but to no avail. It almost made him feel worse... It gave him nothing to think about, nothing to distract himself... He felt like he was going to go insane in this hellhole.  
He tried his hardest not to think. He didn't need to think, he needed sleep... So he shut his eyes and after a while he fell asleep...

When Right woke up, he didn't know what time it was, and he didn't care. Time was really a useless concept in the prision. He didn't have to go out and do things, so he sat in his cell all day. Planning and waiting. He already knew the prision like the back of his hand. If he wanted to escape he knew every nook and cranny that could get him out of there, but it's hard to make plans when your being hunt down.

Right looked up from the floor to the sounds of a guard opening a cell and shoving someone inside. 

"Just wait till they get here. I won't be here long." The prisoner snapped. 

He heard the cop laugh. "Yeah, right." He said, walking off down the hall.

Right heard a groan of frustration, and them sitting down on the bed in their cell.

Right peered at them through the bars of his cell, just out of curiosity... Right felt like he had the breath knocked out of him, sitting in the cell was the old familar face that had been haunting him.

Reginald. 

Reginald was only a few cells from him. 

Right quickly backed away out of sight and pressed himself against the wall, sliding down and sitting on the floor.

He felt dizzy, the world was spinning around him. This felt like it wasn't even real.

There was so much to process and so much he had to say. 

He sighed heavily, he was shaking, whether it was anger or shock he didn't know, but he didn't know what to do. He had so much planned that he didn't know where to begin... But one plan stood out from the rest... His favorite and most thought out one...

Right looked up from the table he was sitting at, trying to blend in with the crowd of people around him. Reginald was seated by the table at the back of the cafeteria, keeping a low profile. Compared to Right and the rest of the people in this hellhole, Reginald was quite weak, he was extreamly thin and he seemed to barely have any muscle at all. It was almost laughable.

Reginald hadn't changed at all. 

Right looked up as people started making their way to the prision yard, walking in the groups they had formed during their time. In that crowd was Reginald...

Right slowly stood from his table, stalking after Reginald, watching him force his way through the crowd to get away from them all. When everyone got outside they slowly spread out, going to their ends of the yard, but Reg stayed by the door, his hands flexing by his sides anxiously while he scanned the yard.

Right wasted no time acting, he quickly lunged at him and rammed him into the wall with his hand around his neck. Reginald let out a yelp of shock, his hands scratching at Rights hand, but slowly stopped as Reginalds eyes widened.

"R-R-R-Right...?" Reginald stuttered out, a look of fear made it's way onto his features. "Right! Your alive!" He said, a nervous grin making it's way onto his features.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Right snapped, tightening his grip around his neck which caused Reginald to wheeze.

"I... I can explain!-" Reginald started, but Right quickly cut him off.

"You don't need to. You fucking left me there to die. Its as simple as that." Right snapped, glaring at Reginald. 

Reginald looked up into the sky and frowned. 

"I did what I thought was right for the clan." Reginald said.

"RIGHT FOR THE CLAN!? What the hell are you talking about'!?" Right yelled. 

He felt himself shaking, his vision was blurry, but it just made him angrier. He couldn't do that. Not if front of Reginald. Never. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard yelling and gunfire. He turned around and he saw the giant familiar ship he use to call his home, and the people he saw as family peering out of the airship, guns drawn and mowing through police officers with ease.

Right grunted as he felt Reginald kick him harshly, struggling and thrashing to get out of his grip. Reginald glared coldly and brought up his leg, and kicked Right in the face, sending him to the ground. 

"It was nice to see you again Right, but I have to go. Good luck to you." Reginald said, looking at Right with disgust before sprinting off into the crowd of Toppats and panicked prisoners and police officers.

Right stood and wasted no time running after Reginald. This isn't what he had intended to happen, but he could improvise...

Right stopped and grabbed a police officer, quickly knocking them out in one swift motion and taking their gun and ran into the crowd. After a moment of searching he saw Reginald running toward the airship, and without hesitation he fired.

Reginald collapsed as a searing pain shot through his leg, and before he knew it his pant leg was soaked with blood. Reginald turned and he felt his heart stop as he saw Right appear from the crowd, gun in hand, and a look that would've killed him if they could kill.

"Right, you don't have to do this-" Reginald was cut off by a yelp as he was kicked onto his back, Right's foot planted firmly on his chest. 

"What makes you think you can jus' leave me 'ere. I've been waitin' to do this for a long time Reg." Right said coldly, cocking his gun and pointing it at him, his finger on the trigger. 

"Right Hand Man, please! Show some mercy!" Reginald pleaded, struggling underneath him. "You can rejoin the Toppat clan!" 

Right glared harder and tightened his grip on the gun he was holding. "Your a piece of shit Reg, you two faced bastard. You'd jus' betray me again and leave me behind. I thought I could trust you! You were the only person in the clan I considered a close friend and you ruined that. I want nothin' to do with you." Right said, he felt his breath hitch and his vision was blurry again. He couldn't cry. Not infront of him. 

A look of genuine guilt made it's way onto Reginald's face. "Right... I-" 

Right pulled the trigger, again and again until there wasn't any ammo left. He was shaking horribly and he couldn't see anything but Reginald's bloodied face underneath him, and the sounds of chaos around him sounded distant. 

Right dropped the gun, he was breathing heavily and everything came back and hit him at once. The noise was so loud it gave him a headache, Reginald stared at him, his eyes were lifeless and distant, and the bullet holes that littered his body had soaked his uniform red, and the ground under him was slowly being covered in a thick pool of blood.

Right felt sick.

He had dreamed of this moment, but it actually happening was different.. 

He felt something run down his cheek... He needed to leave...

It was hard to look away from Reginald, but when he did he spotted a Toppat in an escape pod waiting and fending off any cops that dared to get close. He knew they were waiting for Reginald...

Right quickly wiped off his face with the back of his hand and ran to the escape pod, they almost shot him but they stopped in shock. "Right Hand Man?! H-"

Right cut them off. "ll' explain later! Reginald isn't coming and we need to call a retreat immediately!" Right ordered.

To his surprise they quickly complied and pulled out a radio. "We need to retreat immediately! Get back to the airship!" 

Right nodded in approval and sent the escape pod back to the airship. 

Right sighed heavily, running his hand down his face. He felt like he was going to pass out... This didn't feel real.

"Right, what are you doing here? Reginald told us you died!" They asked, backing away a little.

"Yea, well Reginald is a lyin' bastard." Right replied, looking up from his hands when the escape pod had landed.

"Where-" 

Right held up his hand and walked off the escape pod.

Everyone was patching themselves up, rushing to the medbay or using the first aid kits to patch up minor cuts. 

A few people paused and stared at him. 

Right turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Right? Your alive? And where is the boss?" Sven asked.

"What are you doin' on the airship?" Right asked, not bothing to answer his question.

"Reginald transferred me over here after he told us you had died to help manage the things. I was only supposed to be here for a few weeks but it's been 2 years already..." Sven said. 

Right hummed...

Everyone was crowded around him now, clearing having a million questions on their mind... 

Right sighed. "I figure I shouid explain myself..." Right began.

Right walked into his old room, which looked like it had been paused in time.

His files were splayed out on his desk, his bed was quickly made and his drawers had been left open, as he had quickly gotten dressed for the raid that Terrence had put together all those years ago... The only out of place thing was the few flowers that had been laid on his desk, which were gray and withered...

It hurt.

It hurt a lot...

Right wiped his eyes quickly. 

The old card on them were signed by Reginald...

Maybe he did feel guilty at one point... No. No he couldn't have. Reginald was so cold to him. Whatever Reginald felt was no longer there. 

He frowned and snatched the flowers off his desk, throwing them in the trash and laid down in his bed.

He refused to beleive this. Maybe it was a bad dream...

But killing Reginald felt so real.

Why was he guilty?

... He was just tired... That's probably what it was. 

Right sighed and curled up into his blanket, closing his eyes tight and fighting back his thoughts, he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I ended up burning my hand really bad so it's hard to write so please forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Idk what else to do with the Abandoned storyline but if you guys can think of anything I'd love to hear it.


	6. Caught pt. 1 ( Sven x Dave )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love them so much. Idk why but just like,, LOOK AT THEM-

Sven unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, smiling at the sleeping figure curled up on the ground surrounded by books that Sven had brought him. 

"Davie. Wake up." Sven whispered, gently shaking Dave who groaned tiredly, pulling his hat from over his eyes and squinting up at him. 

"Hmmf... Sven..?" Dave rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gave Sven a tired lopsided smile. "Aa! Sven!" Dave sat up and hugged Sven tightly, nuzzling into his neck and pressing close to him. 

Sven smiled and hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Sorry to wake you up. You can go back to sleep if you want." Sven said.

"No it's fine." Dave replied, not bothering to pull his head away from Sven's neck he gave him a bunch of kisses on it, smiling at Sven's giggles as he did. "Hmm~ I missed you~" 

Sven blushed, pulling off Dave's hat and combing his fingers through his hair. "I missed you to. I had to work a bit longer than I expected. Our set up in Russia had been having trouble with The Wall so I had to go help." Sven said.

"Oh no... I think I heard of that place... Their always up to no good. Did you get hurt?" Dave asked, his eyes round with worry.

Sven nodded. "A few times. Just minor ones. Nothing to severe." He said, opening his blue dress shirt to show a few patches of gauze that had been pressed onto his chest to stop the bleeding from the gun shots that had hit him.

Dave looked up at Sven, even more worried then he was. "I wish you didn't have to do such dangerous jobs..." Dave said, gently touching one of the bandages on his chest.

"I have to unfortunately. It comes with being one of the higher ups, but It's not so bad though. There are a lot of benefits that come with it, like seeing secret rooms on the ship, access to all the prisoner cells, meetings just for people of my rank and higher, though their reeally boring. It's just Reginald going over plans for finding the guy that stole our files, which I've alr-"

Dave zoned out and smiled up at Sven as he went on, the way his blue eyes shined in the light of the cell looked amazing. Something about the way Sven moved as he talked and how he looked was mesmerizing and feeling Sven fidget with his hands as he held it was adorable, and how'd he'd always look to the right when trying to remember something. It just made Dave melt.

"Dave... Dave!" 

Dave jumped and looked up at Sven in surprise. "Huh? What?" Dave looked around wildly, clinging to Sven tighter.

"You zoned out for a bit." Sven said, smiling gently at him.

"Oh... Sorry. I was just.... Thinking." Dave said, blushing in embarrassment. 

"About what?" Sven asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity. 

Dave got a small smile on his face. "Just the small things you do when you talk. It's adorable." Dave said.

Sven cocked an eyebrow into a questioning look. "Like what?" 

Dave smiled wider. "When you start talking you end up moving your hands a lot, when your holding my hand you fidget with my fingers, and the way your eyes light up when you get to an exciting part of a story..." Dave nearly melted at Sven's face.

His face was flushed pink and he fidgeted with the sleeves of his blue dress shirt. "....Yeah...." Sven looked around the room. He was never good at taking compliments, and it just made Sven even more irresistible to him. 

Dave grabbed Sven's face and smiled at him as he leaned forward and kissed him, pressing himself into Sven and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sven smiled into the kiss and happily kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him, but he pulled away and kissed his jawline, and trailed them down to his neck, peppering it in kisses which made Dave giggle.

"I love you Sven~" Dave said.

Sven pulled away from his neck and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I love you to~" 

Sven suddenly sat up from their cuddling session, his eyes lit with excitement. "Hey, Dave. It's pretty late. Do you wanna walk around the ship with me...?"

Dave gave him a worried look. "Are you sure? What if were caught?" He asked, sitting up beside him. 

Sven stood and helped Dave up off the floor. "No worries. I'll tell them I was told by Reginald to take you out." Sven said, pushing open the cell door and pulling Dave out with him into the hallway. 

Dave looked around in wonder. "I've never been outside my cell before..."

Sven smiled at the look on his face and tugged on his hand. "Come on. There are a lot of things you'll love on this ship..." 

Sven had given Dave a whole tour of the ship, watching him gawk at the vault was the best part, but he was most excited for the outside.

"It's alright, there are plenty of railings out here." Sven said, holding Dave's hands and leading him onto the balcony of the airship. 

Dave's legs felt like jelly as he stepped out. He hasn't been outside in so long, it felt like a dream to see the clouds rolling past them as the airship moved through them, Dave almost wanted to cry... 

"I missed going outside... Being stuck in that cell for so long made me forget how nice everything was..." Dave said, a blissful smile making it's way onto his features.

"I knew you'd love it out here so I saved it for last..." Sven said, gently pulling Dave into him. He stared at Dave, despite the cold wind hitting his face he still felt his face heat up. His dark blue eyes looked like black pools that reflected the stars perfectly, it was like his eyes were a portal to space it's self in his eyes, and he loved it.

Dave turned and looked at Sven, smiling at him and blushed at his staring, but he quickly hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for bringing me out here Sven." Dave said, though it was muffled due to his face being shoved into his chest. 

Sven smiled and hugged him back. "Your welcome Dave~" Sven said, gently pulling Dave's face away from his chest to face him, and he leaned down and kissed him.

Dave smiled and melted into him, kissing him back and throwing his arms around his neck to pull him closer.

But both froze at the sound of the door opening and slowly turned to see who had opened the door.

"Sven!? What the ell' are you doin' out ere' with the prisoner!?" Right asked.

Both froze and pulled away from each other, Sven pulling Dave behind him. "Shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Caught pt. 2 ( Sven x Dave )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up losing all my progress on the first draft of this cause I forgot to save it like a dummy, but that's alright! Cause I can just make it better than it was before.

Sven could feel his heart stop as he stared at Right in the doorway, who looked at them with his usual cold look.

"Well? Whaddya doin' out 'ere?" Right asked, stepping towards them and his eyes narrowed.

"I was told to take him out of his cell. He's been stuck in there for a while now..." Sven said, trying not to show his obvious panic.

"Bullshit. Even if that were true, your supposed to take em' out on a walk, not on a date." Right said, which caused Sven to blush.

"I wasn't!-" Sven was cut off by Right holding up his hand and pulling out a radio.

"Oi Reg." Right spoke into it, not taking his eyes off the pair.

"Right? What is it?" Reginald spoke through the radio.

"I need you to come down to the west side balcony. Somethin' you need to see." Right said, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hmm. Alright. I'll be right there." Reginald replied.

Sven held Dave close to him, who was shaking terribly, clearly starting to panic.

Sven pulled off Dave's hat and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "You alright Davie...?" Sven asked gently.

Dave looked up at him, his eyes wide. He didn't say anything, he simply shoved his face into his side and closed his eyes. 

Sven looked up at Right who glanced away as he did. He watched as Right pulled out a box from his vest pocket and open it, and he pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips and lit it. "I doubt Reg will do anythin' to you. e's a real pushover." Right said.

Sven frowned. "How can you be so sure?" Sven said, glaring at Right coldly.

Right looked at him. "I've known the guy for the past 16 years." He said, a puff of smoke coming from his mouth as he exhaled. "I can assure you. As long as they ain't in the military or some organization against us I doubt you'll be avin' trouble."

Sven squinted at him. "Didn't Reginald tear your ass yesterday for picking up smoking again?" 

Right paused, looking at the ground. ".... Yeah..." Was all Right said.

They all stopped as the door opened, and Reginald stepped out onto the balcony. "What's going on? Sven? Why do you have Dave with you?" Reginald asked, tilting his head and squinting at them.

Sven tightened his grip on Dave.

Was he really considering giving up his whole career for a prisoner they had captured years ago? Yes. Yes he was. Why? He didn't know. He spent years getting to where he was now and some guy he helped capture was about to make him throw it all away... It almost made him laugh.

"I walked out ere' on these two makin' out." Right said casually, a smile of amusement almost making it's way onto his face, but it quickly disappeared.

Reginald blinked, looking between Dave and Sven. 

They both shifted under his gaze, feeling it burn into them. 

Reginald smiled. "Ppfftt-" Reginald covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughing.

They all stared at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Sven snapped. He was about to lose everything and he was laughing.

Reginald started laughing so hard he had to lean back against Right so he wouldn't fall.

"Reg? The ell' is wrong wit' you?" Right asked, looking down at him with a mix of concern and confusion on his face.

"Oh my god!" Reginald yelled between laughs.

Sven felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and Dave leaning into his side trying to hide his face.

Reginald wiped a tear from his eye, trying to catch his breath. "Sven! We've known for almost a year now!"

Sven blinked in surprise, opening his mouth to say something but he closed it, completely at a loss for words.

"H-How?" Dave asked, peering up at Reginald.

"Sven has fallen asleep so many times in your cell with you with the door wide open. The entire clan knows!" Reginald said, a huge grin on his face as he turned to Right. "Or at least I thought."

Right looked away, frowning and trying to hide his embarrassment. "I knew! I jus' forgot is all..." Right mumbled out.

Reginald looked back at Sven and Dave. "You two aren't in trouble... Sven I trust you enough to at least get with someone who wouldn't try and take down our clan... Although I'm still a little skeptical considering his background..." Reginald said, eyeing Dave as he spoke.

Dave quickly shook his head. "Never. It's all I really know anymore... You guys take care of me and no one's come for me so..." Dave trailed off, shrugging his shoulders and looking at the ground.

Reginald simply hummed. "Well. Congratulations you two. I'm sure you two will be happy." Reginald said, nodding at them both approvingly.

Sven looked down at Dave, still processing it all. "I'm not in trouble...?" 

Dave shook his head, a wide grin making it's way onto his features. "Nope! We're not." 

Sven stared down at him with a blank expression, but a huge smile appeared on his face. "That's great!" Sven yelled, grabbing a startled Dave and giving him the biggest kiss he's ever given him.

They separated both gasping for air, and Dave's face was as Red as the airship. Sven giggled at him as he looked away quickly, hiding his face.

"Svenn- Your leaders-" Dave said, though his voice was muffled as he covered his face.

"Who cares! This is great news!" Sven cheered, grinning down at Dave.

Dave looked up at him and his expression softened. "You look adorable when your happy~" Dave said, slowly bringing his arms up to wrap them around his neck.

Sven stared at him and glanced away quickly. "Uh... Thanks..." 

Dave leaned his head into his chest. "Your welcome~"

Sven perked up and turned to Dave with a smile. "Since I know Boss trust you, wanna go to my bedroom?" Sven asked excitedly.

Dave blushed and coughed awkwardly. "Uh- Sure!" Dave replied, smiling as Sven grabbed his hand and led him past Reginald who was bickering at Right over his old smoking habits.

Dave happily walked beside Sven, hand in hand and leaning into his shoulder. He felt happy. Genuenly happy. Of course, Sven always made him happy, but this was different. They wouldn't have to treat their relationship like a dirty secret anymore. It almost made Dave want to run ahead and jump and take Sven with him. It was overwhelming, but in the best way possible.

Sven opened a door and pulled him inside. "I know it's a mess but just ignore it..." He said, leading him to his bed and sitting him down on it before sitting beside him.

Dave didn't mind at all. He loved it.

He made himself comfortable and pressed against Sven's side, smiling as he felt Sven wrap his arm around him and pull them into a laying position. Dave grabbed Sven's face and gave him a bunch of kisses everyone he could reach, smiling wider as Sven chuckled.

"I love you Sven~" Dave cooed, petting Sven's cheek with his thumb.

Sven nuzzled into his hand and gently kissed the palm of his hand, smiling down at him. "I love you to Davie~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that proud of this but I have kids to feed so I'm posting it. 
> 
> I'll make up for it with some Copperright or somethin'.


	8. Copperright - pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them...
> 
> And how they met :)
> 
> Also- Terrence isn't the leader...
> 
> I'm not 100% certain on who was leader before Suave cause I can't find it so we're going with Sir Wilford IV cause he needs appreciation. I'm probably very wrong about this but I could care less. Give Wilford the appreciation he deserves. 
> 
> ... I just like him. He looks cool :(

Reginald yelled in panic as he was shoved to the ground by a prisoner, the alarm and the sound of their screams making his head hurt. What was happening?

He had no idea.

Reginald pushed himself up off the ground and ran out of the panicking crowd. He was covered in bruises and cuts, some from the bigger inmates picking on him and some had been received in the fray.

He froze as he heard gunshots and voices and someone shouting orders, their voice was so booming and loud he could hear them over everything else.

"TERRENCE! GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND HELP HIM! GRAB RIGHT AND LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" They yelled and the loud bang of a gun followed.

Right... He knew that name. He was his cellmate. He had helped him out of a scuffle with a few inmates, and in return Right had simply told him 'Left exit door 7.' Reginald had no idea what the hell he was talking about at the time, but it made sense now. A way out of this hellhole.

Reginald sprinted out from his hiding place, following the signs on the walls. He was cautious, listening and peering around every corner before he ran. 

Reginald stopped as he spotted the exit, and he froze as a bullet whizzed past his head. Two cops stood there, guns drawn and not happy to see him.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND!" One shouted, approaching him, gun aimed at his head. 

Reginald refused, glaring and backing away slowly. He wasn't going to comply with some filthy cops that abused their powers. 

Reginald flinched at a loud band, inhaling sharply through his teeth at the pain in his shoulder. 

"I SAID GET DOWN ON THE GROUND DAMN IT!" They yelled, finger on the trigger and readying to shoot him again.

Reginald almost listened, not daring to get himself killed like this, but he froze as another bang rang out from behind him.

The guard that had shot him fell to the ground, a hole between his eyes and blood trailing down their face, the second guard followed shortly after...

Reg whipped around to face the person behind him.

"Right-" Reginald spoke but Right lifted his hand to stop him. "Don' mention it. I owed yea' one." He said before he turned and ran down the hallway, shouting back to people around him and gesturing to the hole that had been exploded in the wall.

Reginald knew he should've turned and ran out the exit. But he didn't. He ran after him. Right had just saved his life! He wasn't going to let him go that easily!

God what an idiot he was.

Right stopped and looked at him, looking tired, frustrated and confused. "What the ell' are you-" Right began, but he was cut off when a man grabbed him roughly. 

"Come on! We gotta get out of here! Boss is getting impatient!" He said, tugging on him trying to drag him off.

"Give me a damn minute Terrence! Stop pullin'!" Right shouted, shouldering him off and staring down at him.

"Just grab the guy and lets get a move on! I don't want Wilford tearing our asses!" Terrence snapped.

"Dammit! Fine!" Right snapped back, and before Reginald could say anything, Right grabbed his wrist and ran, pulling him along and forcing him to follow. 

Reginald was thrown into a weird pod, grunting as Right ran into him and starting punching in a series of numbers into a panel.

"Wha-" Reginald looked up at Right, who held up his hand for him to be quiet.

Reginald didn't know what was doing on. He looked over at the guy, who was supposedly named Terrence, talking into a radio, and fidgeting with the top hat on his head...

Wait a minute...

"Wait... Are you...?" Reginald looked up at Right, who glanced at him before looking back at the panel in front of him.

"A toppat?" Right stood up straight, finally turning to him and leaning against the wall. "Yeah. I am."

Reginald felt his heart beating so fast he thought it'd explode. A toppat... He helped a Toppat, and one had saved his life... 

"Now... Why the fuck did you follow me?" Right growled, leaning forward to where his face was inches away from his.

Reginald didn't bother to move, shivering as he felt his breath hit his face. "I just wanted to thank you and ask if you wanted to join me! If I knew you were part of all this I wouldn't have followed you!" Reginald said, slowly leaning back. He knew they wouldn't hesitate to shoot him, any sudden move and all guns would be on him.

"Well, ya' know now." Right said, leaning back again and running a hand through his messy red hair, clearly trying to fight off a rising headache. 

"So, can we chuck him out the door now?" Terrence asked, hand ready to hit the button.

Right gave Terrence such a piercing glare he swore it would've killed him. Terrence simply frowned and backed off, crossing his arms.

They sat in silence. The only sound was the escape pod and Right bouncing his leg restlessly as he rubbed his temples.

When the escape pod descended into the ship, Reginald tensed. He didn't know what to do. He would be surrounded and defenseless.

Terrence opened the pod door and shoved past Right and stepped out, which in response Right shoved him out the door roughly. 

Right motioned for him to follow as he stepped out, Reginald hesitantly following behind. 

He felt small and out of place. All of them were covered in bullet holes or cuts and bruises, but they didn't seem to care, they all welcomed Right back with bright smiles and pats on the back, and congratulating each other on things they did in battle. 

He jumped as Right grabbed his wrist, pulling him through the crowd. "ll' take you to the boss." Right said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Reginald asked, tugging back to get his attention.

"Whatever boss plans tuh' do." Right replied.

"Is he... Gonna-" Reginald began, to afraid to finish the thought. Being thrown from an airship wasn't how he expected to go out, and if it was, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Right shook his head. "You don' ave' to worry bout' that. Boss ain't cruel, and you did help me back in that prison." Right reassured, stopping finally looking back at him.

"And you saved my life. Another reason I went after you was so I could ask how to repay you if you didn't wanna stick with me." Reginald said.

Right stared at Reginald for a long moment, making Reginald shift uncomfortably. His dark brown eyes burned into him with such intensity he swore his uniform would have caught on fire.

"I respect you for that." Right finally said. "But we can't stay in some endless loop trying to repay each other for saving each others asses." 

Reginald nodded in agreement. "I repay you for killing those guards then head our separate ways?" He offered, holding out his hand for Right to shake it.

"Deal." Right said, nodding and shaking his hand firmly. 

His hands were rough and calloused, and he clearly was unaware of his strength as he nearly crushed his hand.

Or Reginald's hands were just weak... His hands were smaller and they weren't over worked like his. Any working man would be ashamed...

"Now," Right looked over at a door, grabbing Reginald's wrist once more and pulling him along "Lets get this over with." 

When they entered the room Reginald nearly froze in his tracks. The long scar across his face was the most noticeable thing on him, and he could see his muscles from under his outfit, and his tall stature was increased by the 3 tophats that sat on his head.

'Oh god.' Reginald thought as they drew closer. 'This guy is gonna kill me.'

Reginald tensed as he turned to face them, his face lighting up at the sight of Right. 

"Right! You made it!" He said, walking closer and placed his hand on Right's head, ruffling his hair, making Right grunt in annoyance. "Great to have you back on the airship!" 

Right frowned and fixed his hair with an annoyed huff, making the man laugh.

"And who's your friend?" They asked, squatting down to Reginald's height.

Reginald stared, his words caught in his throat, not sure what to say.

A nudge from Right snapped him out of it.

"Reginald. Reginald Copperbottom." Reginald blurted out, silently scolding himself for making a fool out of himself.

The man turned to Right with an expectant look, waiting for an explanation.

"I met em' in prison. He helped me out of a scuffle wit' some inmates, I saved him from some prison guards killin' em', and now he says he owes me one." Right explained, finally letting go of Reginald's wrist. 

"Aah. One of these." He said, standing up and looking down at Reginald.

"How can he be trusted?" Terrence said from behind him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Some rando from a prison could us killed." 

Their boss turned and looked at Terrence, taking a moment to take in what he said. "Well... Right. Do you trust this man?" He asked.

Right stared at his boss, glancing between him and Reginald.

"He saved my ass back then. I don' see why not." Right said after a long moment. 

The boss nodded. 

"Your gonna trust some newbie over your second command? Is that really wise Wilford?" Terrence challenged, but he quickly shut up after the boss, named Wilford, turned to him with a glare. 

"Such distrust in your clan members will get you demoted quickly Terrence Suave!" He said, making Terrence flinch back.

"Right might have only been here for only a year but he's proven himself well over a thousand times, and might I remind you Suave, he's the same man who took a bullet for a clan member YOU were supposed to be protecting, as well as many more clan members, including myself!" He snapped, clearly growing irritated at Terrance's claims.

Reginald almost smiled at the bashful look on Rights face at his leaders praise, but he quickly shook his head to get rid of it, but he could still make out the tint of pink on his cheeks. 

Wilford turned to look at Right and him, he could see the anger burning in his eyes but he kept his voice level. "Right, take him to the brig. When we gather ourselves together and things calm down, we'll decide what to do." He said, waving his hand dismissively. 

"Yes sir." Right replied, grabbing Reginald's wrist once more and leading him out of the room. 

Reginald complained under his breath, Right's grip even stronger than before.

"Thanks... For not getting me thrown off a ship and getting me on that guys good side." Reginald said, looking up at him.

"Don' mention it." Right replied.

Reginald sighed, keeping his mouth shut. He'd be off this ship soon. Keep a low profile, in and out, and that'd be the end of it... Hopefully.

Right opened a cell and watched him as Reginald stepped into it, looking clearly displeased about it.

"You won't be in ere' long. ll' try an' make it quick." Right said, giving Reginald a quick apologetic look before shutting the cell door and walking out of the brig...

He'd try his damnedest to get him out of that cell. He admired his loyalty and willingness to let him team up with him, and he had to admit that they worked well together...

All he had to do was convince Terrence and Wilford, and only god knows how long that'd take...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. 
> 
> This chapter was already really long so were splitting it in 2. Sorry y'all.
> 
> Once again. Probably very wrong about Wilford as the current leader, but I don't wanna be right. I fuckin love Wilford let me have this.
> 
> I wrote a lot of this incredibly late at night, so have mercy on me for anything that seems off.


	9. Copperright - pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!! Hi!!
> 
> Sorry for the slow update! I started a full fic called Changing Sides, so I've been focusing on that.
> 
> But, hey! I made some ref sheets for Reg and Right so here they are!
> 
> ☆THEY'RE OLD BTW-- HH SORRY☆
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFBQ9ncAD2H/?igshid=zmxokfg4cugn
> 
> And Wilford
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CGRuV91A7az/?igshid=6246gnr1sk9e
> 
> ... I'm not 100% sure how links work on here so yeah. Just copy and paste em I guess.

Wilford sat down at the meeting table, Terrence sat beside him, stone faced and drumming his ringed fingers on the table. Right sat in front of them, and on the side lines Slice leaned against the wall, not particularly fond of being there.

"So... What was his name? Reginald correct?" Wilford asked, looking up from fiddling with his knife.

Right nodded. "Yup." Was all he replied with.

"What does he know? If that bastard knows any secrets already we'd probably have to kill em'." Terrence piped up, looking up at Wilford, who only shook his head.

"It's only been 5 days and he hasn't left his cell. He couldn't know anything." Wilford said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"As far as we know." Terrence huffed, his leg bouncing as he grew restless.

"Oh please! He's just a kid who got tangled up in the wrong thing. He was trying to help Right and repay him for giving him a chance to escape. He's clearly not evil. Your just trying to get him killed!" Slice finally piped up, clearly annoyed and glaring at Terrence with burning hatred.

Terrence rolled his eyes. "Why would I purposefully try to kill him? I don't even know him!" Terrence snapped, slamming his hand down in annoyance.

"Exactly! So why are you throwing out so many absurd accusations against him!? This meeting won't go anywhere with you saying a bunch of bullshit that doesn't help us!" Slice snapped back, pushing off the wall and standing straight.

Terrence stood in response, glaring at Slice with so much rage Right swore he was just going to shoot the guy. 

"I'm just trying to think of all the possibilities! Anything can happen, especially since we're a big criminal organization! And why are you accusing me of trying to get him killed!? Still upset over that scar?" Terrence shouted, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, trying to contain his anger.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about!? You stabbing me in the face has NOTHING to do with this! And by the way, I know you did it on purpose asshole! You don't 'accidently' carve a giant cut into someone's face after they tell you their a toppat and say 'Terrence stop!'" Slice yelled, taking a step forward and his fists shaking in anger.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Wilford finally yelled, standing between them and slamming his hands on the table.

Slice took a deep breath and stepped down, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

Terrence stayed standing. "Actually, I have more to s-" Terrence began, but Wilford cut him off.

"Terrence Faye Suave! Sit your ass down or so help me!" Wilford snapped, glaring down at Terrence, just daring him to challenge him. 

After a moment of staring at each other Terrence finally looked away, huffing and sitting down, clearly annoyed. 

Wilford took a breath and fixed his posture. 

"Now..." Wilford looked up at Right, who sat there quietly, hands in his lap.

"I've been talkin' wit' him..." Right began, making Wilford perk up in interest.

"He said he'd consider joinin' the Toppat clan. Were a big group of people an' we work well together, he has a lot of skill that could get better with trainin' and he could be useful to us." Right finished, looking at Wilford who nodded slowly. 

"You are correct... He seems like a useful kid, and his eagerness to help you will definetly be useful to the rest of the clan... Maybe he'll be just as loyal as you are." Wilford said, messing with the ring on his finger as he thought. 

He looked up at Slice, who perked up when he did.

"What do you think?" He asked, leaning forward on the table and waiting.

Slice stayed silent for a moment, considering his words before he finally spoke.

"I'd have to agree. With enough time and effort he'll be a good addition to the family. He seems to have his priorities right and repaying what he owes when needed is a great trait to have." Slice finally said, nodding as he spoke.

Wilford nodded, turning back to Right. 

"Alright. I say lets train him. See what the kid is capable of." Wilford said, turning back to Right who nodded in agreement.

"That settles it then." Wilford stood up, Right following after him and Slice stood up straight.

"What about me?" Terrence asked, standing up with them.

"I think you've said enough tonight Terrence. Me and you will discuss what happened in here another time." Wilford said, his voice was firm, like a parent scolding a child, causing Terrence to frown but he said nothing more and kept his mouth shut.

"We'll start working on him in the morning. Get some rest, it'll be a long day tomorrow." Wilford said as he waved his hand.

He turned to Right and pulled down his hat over his face, chuckling at his annoyed grunt. "Go talk to that friend of yours, give him the good news."

Right fixed his hat and nodded. "Will do. Night boss." 

Wilford waved his goodbye and started off towards his room. Terrence shot a glare at all of them and started off to his without another word.

"Good night Right." Slice said, patting his shoulder and he stalked out, giving him one final glace before continuing down the hallway.

Right sighed and started off to the brig, he managed to convince them, that's all that mattered.  
With Reginald by his side, maybe things will get less tense with Terrence. Sometimes he swore he was just planning out his murder. He would always challenge and pick on clan members, anyone who was a threat to his position in the clan.

Another reason he was afraid to see Reginald join them.

Reginald had such a way with words he could kill someone in front of a bunch of people and convince them all it was you. Right admired his skill, but it was also a dangerous one to have. 

What if his sweet talking got him into the high ranks? People can go drunk with power, Terrence was a prime example of it. He couldn't handle another even if he wanted to... What if-

"Right! There you are!" Reginald chirped from his cell, his eyes bright with excitement and a grin on his face. 

"So, what'd he say?" He asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Right stared at him for a long moment, watching Reginald squirm as he grew impatient with every second that passed.

"Well? Spit it out already!" Reginald snapped.

A small smile made it's way onto his face.

"You already failed tes' one. Gotta have patience." Right said, leaning back against the cell.

"Test one?? Does that mean-" 

"Yes. You start tomorrow." Right confirmed.

"Really? Just like that? I expected it to be harder. More interviews and stuff..." Reginald said, cocking an eyebrow up in confusion.

"You'll see why. Trainin' is hell." Right said.

"All I gotta do is work on fighting and a gun right?" Reginald asked as he drummed his fingers on the cell door. 

Right laughed "Ohh just you wait..." 

\----------------

"Everyone! I'd like to welcome our newest member Reginald Copperbottom! He's worked very hard these past few months and has proven himself worthy!" Wilfords voice rang out over the crowd of toppats that arrived for the ceremony, their cheers filled the room as they welcomed him to the clan.

Reginald was shaking, both nervous and excited. He joined the Toppat clan, an official member! 

He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, looking up to see Right, a small smile on his face.

"Right! There you are! Oh my god!" Reginald was beaming, shaking still as he shuffled his feet in excitement. 

"Congratulations." Right said, his voice calm and his expression flat, but his eyes lit up at Reginald's excitement.

"When do you think my first mission will be?" Reginald asked.

"We ave' a small tradition of new recruits just robbin' some jewelry stores, just to get a taste of it and we build up from there. You get to keep what you get to, as a small memento." Right replied, gesturing to the small silver chain necklace wrapped around his neck. 

Reginald nodded. "So when is it?"

"Calm down! It won't be long." A voice chimed in, a hand patting his head and causing his new hat to fall over his eyes.

Reginald quickly fixed it and looked up at Wilford, an amused smile on his face and Terrence stood beside him, his expression flat.

"You'll be getting your chance next week. You might wanna start training for that." Wilford said, a wide grin on his face.

Reginald nodded. "Will do!" 

Wilford simply nodded and turned to walk off, motioning Terrence to follow him, but he stood there, glancing over Reginald for a second longer before strutting off to follow Wilford.

"What was that about?" Reginald asked, turning to look at Right who glared at him as he left.

"Avoid him. If there's anyone to stay away from it's Terrence..." Right said, venom lacing his tone.

Reginald simply nodded.

Without saying anything else Right started walking, and Reginald hurriedly followed.

"Say... Think you wanna help me train a bit more?" Reginald asked, tilting his head a little.

Right hummed in thought. 

"Alright, I can do that. You could work on using a gun and hand to hand combat." Right said, looking down in thought as he tried to plan it out. 

Reginald hummed, nodding and following after him as they walked into the training area. The place was empty, besides for the equipment that lied around.

"So, what should we should work on first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGMF I PROMISE I HAVEN'T BEEN DEAD!! JUST A LONG CHAPTER.
> 
> I'm working on part 3 and high school sucks. I'm going on break though so I should be able to update this a lot soon! Along with my main book Changing Sides!!


End file.
